1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the compound 2,3,7,8-tetraazaspiro[4.4]nonane to 2,3,7,8-tetraazaspiro [4.4]nona-2,7-diene and to other derivatives of the nonane and to their preparation.
In particular it relates to the compounds 2,3,7,8 -tetraazaspiro[4,4]nonane, its bispicrate salt, 2,3,7,8-tetraazaspiro[4.4]nona-2,7-diene, and 3,8-dicarbomethoxy-2,3,7,8-tetraazspiro[4.4]nona-1,6-diene and their preparation. These compounds are useful as high density fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of oil shortages throughout the world, considerable interest has developed in the preparation of materials which are suitable for use as fuels and which are not derived from petroleum products. The present invention is one result of such interest.
Insofar as is known by the inventor, none of the claimed compounds were ever prepared prior to his preparation thereof. In fact, only a few routes leading to spiranes with two or more hydrazino or azo groups were previously described and these led to substituted derivatives which were not readily adaptable to the synthesis of the parent unsubstituted compounds.